Semper Fi )part 2)
by FanGirlAP2002
Summary: The Aftermath


All the teens were back back at the safe house relaxing. They had successfully saved the Jade Dragon and the Elecroclan and were now laying low until the next mission. Michael, Ostin and Jack were upstairs coming up with a game plan to stop Hatch and his eagles once and for all.

"Since Hatch knows we're on to him, it's no question he's gonna heighten security at all his plants. He's not gonna let want happened in Taiwan happen again so we're gonna need to be cautious"

Michael nodded, eyes focused intently on the blueprints before him. "Okay, and if we end up separating we should split into to groups. Zeus, Taylor and Jack will lead, and I'll -" , he didn't finish his sentence, the lights suddenly flashing off. "What the hell?" , Jack muttered looking at the bulb before it came back on, 10 times brighter than before, only to glitch back off.

They looked at one another and back at flickering lights, "The powers on the fritz", Ostin questioned, flinching as the lightbulb in the closet burst. The hairs on the back of Jack's neck stood at attention, surveying the scene before him, as if this was familiar to him. He looked back at the other boy in clarification ,"last time this happened..."

He didn't have to finish his thought before Michael was on his feet, Jack and Ostin, following in suit,"Nichelle", he exclaimed running over to the door. The second they reached for the knob, the door was thrown open, to reveal of panicked MacKenzie, "Y- you guys come quick!" , She begged running back down the hall, the others following close behind.

They run into the kitchen to find a small crowd already gathering, as the human heater pointed at the island ,"Sh- she was cooking and c- collapsed...now she's just shaking and crying", She explained looking down at Nichelle.

She was flat on her back, eyes rolled back as tears streamed down her face. Her hands shaking as she clawed at the air around her, mouth wide open as if silently screaming, tongue no where to be seen.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!"

Ostin shoved his way through the teens, studying the shaking girl, "She's having a seizure", he explained frantically,"their usually caused by epilepsy, but she hasn't had them before. Non-epileptic events are often caused by a reflex asystole due to increased vagal responsiveness. She's having a partial seizure", he finished.

The oldest took the chance and kneeled next to the girl, and looked up at Michael,"Come on, let's get her up", Jack instructed carefully scooping her up only for her to lurches away,"sh, it's okay", He soothed putting her on the table, pushing her hair off her face to reveal her bruise. The marks now a faded greenish brown. "Abi, can you help her"

The blonde guy shifted through the group, hesitating before reaching out to touch her. After a moment, She frowned eyes screwed shut, "I- I don't feel anything...", Abigail announced, shaking her head pulling away ,"I can't help her"

"A tonic-clonic seizure is painless on a physical level, but disastrous on a mental one. She probably doesn't even know she's having one", Ostin added, holding one of her eyes open before letting go,"Taylor, do you think you could get in her mind and reboot her, maybe it will stop the seizure"

All attention was on the brunette, and she placed the ice pack in the counter, running over to her side,"M- maybe, but I've never done it before", she admitted brushing back a strand of Nichelle's dark hair, causing her to jerk, the lights flickering on and off once again

Still, she crunched down over her head, shaky hands ghosting over her scalp, "Hey Nichelle" , she whispered softly , "I- its me, Taylor...I'm here to help you, okay?",with that warning she placed her hands on her temples.

Taylor head fell back as her eyes rolled back, teeth gritting. Michael fought back the urge to help her seeing as Nichelle had stopped shaking. They were dead like still until Taylor fell back, taking a breath.

When Taylor jumped back, Nichelle's eyes suddenly shot open as she gasped to breath, pushing herself away from the mind reader only to fall back onto Jack, prompting the same reaction. "She's back!", the genius cheered, "Great job, Taylor!", he applauded only to find her standing completely still, head in her hands.

"You", Taylor whimpered, lifting her head, looking past the others to the dark girl,"Y- you were the connection I felt at the compound" That was all she said before she broke down in tears, confusion stamped across everyone's faces before she spoke again, "W- why didn't you say anything?", she asked aloud to the still shaking girl.

Everyone was confused, but it was Zeus who took the bait,"What are you guys talking about?" Nobody responded, Taylor just continued to ball her eyes out repeatedly apologizing to the girl, "I- I-... I'm- I'm so sorry!" Still, no one spoke, confusion and worry written across most faces while others were covered in guilt.

Nichelle only curled in on herself even more of that was possible, shrugging off the worry,"I- It's not that big a deal", she mumbled avoiding her gaze.

Taylor frowned, before anyone knew it she reached out a pulled open her shirt, revealing her bruises. "That not is a big deal?! Look at it! ", she demanded glaring at the markings. The room practically froze over at the sight of the bruises, looking almost black against her skin.

The older girl's eyes became the size of saucers, reaching down to close her shirt, looking at the ground. She didn't wanna meet their gaze; the shame, disgust, the pity. They probably thought she had it coming

Michael, having decided this hand gone too far, stepped to the boasting brunette, "Taylor... calm down -"

She only jerked away from him, "No! she saved my life, all of us, and all she got in return was trauma. It's not fair. I felt it, I felt all of it, the pain t- the fear", she suddenly spun around to her boyfriend,"Where were you?" ,her voice went like a vice. Michael was thrown off at her interrogation ,"I... "

He's response wasn't as fast as she wanted it to be,"Where were you when he attacked her?", Taylor repeated glaring through him with dark eye, "Where were you when she was being suffocated? When he beat her! Where were you!" ,she was a match being doused in gasoline and Michael was a piece of paper.

At that moment, Jack stepped between the two teens, "WE were freeing Ian! We couldn't help help!" , he explained trying to defend the younger boy, but whatever was thrown and Michael was not directed at the juvenile. "What happened to Semper Fi?! We protect each other and all that?!"

"Ian Is family too! "

"So is she!", She got back aggressively,"That doesn't mean it doesn't matter! All three of you knew what happened and didn't say a word!" , Taylor scolded, sending pointed glares to the witnesses.

"It wasn't our place to!"

"You could've stopped it instead you let her get tortured, shot and almost raped!"

Suddenly they all groaned holding their heads, whimpers of pain leaving their lips. They all struggled to turn to the dark haired girl. Nichelle was now holding herself rocking back and forth,"S- stop j- just s- st- stop", she looked up tears pooling in her eyes.


End file.
